Pesadumbre
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Miguel se había estado sintiendo inquieto durante toda la tarde. Comenzó más o menos una hora después de que Martín saliese de la casa, como un mal presentimiento que no lo quería dejar en paz. LATIN HETALIA Perú/Argentina


**latin hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Personajes: **Martín (Argentina), Miguel (Perú), Manuel (Chile), Francisco (Ecuador)

_(Pareja de fondo: Martín/Miguel)_

* * *

**Pesadumbre**

Miguel se había estado sintiendo inquieto durante toda la tarde. Comenzó más o menos una hora después de que Martín saliese de la casa, como un mal presentimiento que no lo quería dejar en paz.

Sólo fue rápidamente a visitar a sus padres, vendría a la noche a domir unas horas antes de ir a trabajar en el restaurante donde estaba de mesero. Y al día siguiente se volverían a ver cuando se encontrasen con sus amigos en la universidad. Sólo eran unas horas y aún así Miguel no podía quitarse aquella desagradable sensación, como si algo fuese a suceder. Lo estaba matando.

Primero resistió a la urgencia de llamarle, pero cuando finalmente cedió y tomó el teléfono, marcando de memoria el número de Martín, la frustración lo golpeó de lleno. En la sala, no más que a dos metros de donde él estaba parado, comenzó a sonar el estribillo de una de las canciones favoritas de su novio y Miguel tiró el teléfono contra el sofá, demasiado enojado con el rubio. De todos los días, ¿hoy tenía que ser que se olvidaba el celular? ¿En serio?

Finalmente se rindió.

Hizo cena temprano y para dos, incluso sabiendo que comería solo y luego de media hora más, cuando apenas eran las siete, se fue a echar a la cama. No creyó que lograría dormirse, pero finalmente lo hizo, cayendo en un sueño ligero e inquieto. No se podía explicar por qué la repentina necesidad de tener al argentino muy cerca, esa que hasta en sus sueños ahora lo perseguía. Claro, era su novio, lo amaba, pero lo que aquel día era extraño. Casi como un anhelo de algo que estaba muy lejos…

Cerca de las diez (o eso creyó él), oyó la puerta abrirse y pasos en el pasillo. Sintió un alivio indescriptible, incluso estando medio dormido, en especial cuando sintió un peso más a su lado y un par de brazos rodearlo. Aún medio sumido en sus sueños, le pareció percibir el aliento de Martín en su nuca, respirando entrecortadamente como si hubiese estado corriendo. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió, en especial cuando el abrazo se tensó y su novio lo apegó más a su pecho, como aferrándose a él. Sintió el usual estremecimiento que Martín siempre le causaba, haciéndolo temblar cuando las manos del rubio lo comenzaron a acariciar con la acostumbrada ternura que tenía el rubio cuando estaban cansados, agotados.

-Estás frío –susurró Miguel apenas entendible, esperando que el argentino se excusase con que acababa de llegar y que afuera la noche estaba fría.

_Pero Martín no respondió._

Al día siguiente amaneció solo en aquella cama, todavía sintiendo frío, cosa extraña considerando que estaban ya con la primavera muy avanzada. Se sentía húmedo, casi resfriado, sin poder explicar muy bien aquella sensación de zombie. Era raro.

A regañadientes se levantó, se baño y se vistió, para luego salir corriendo a coger el micro que lo llevaría a la u.

Sus amigos estaban todos callados. Miró a todos sin entender qué les sucedía, hasta que finalmente Manuel resopló y junto con Francisco se lo jalaron para un lado.

-¿Y Martín? –quiso saber Miguel-. ¿Aún no vino?

La lástima en el rostro de Francisco lo dejó confundido, pero Manuel en cambio lo miraba incrédulo.

-¿No te has enterado?

-¿Enterarme de qué?

-De que Martín…

-¿Le pasó algo? No me digas que se quedó dormido otra vez –resopló Miguel-. Le dije que se buscase un mejor trabajo que ese. Ayer estaba tan agotado que ni hola, ni chau, simplemente se mete a mi cama y luego se larga sin más. Estaba oscuro, pero se notaba que ni la ropa se quitó para…

-¿De qué chucha estai hablando, Miguel? –lo interrumpió de golpe Manuel y Francisco se tensó-. Martín ayer no estuvo en tu cama.

-¿De qué chucha hablas tú? -masculló el peruano enojado-. Te digo que ayer Martín regresó un toque para echarse, porque al rato ya tenía que irse para trabajar…

Francisco se carraspeó, disculpándose y yéndose. Miguel lo miró sin entender nada, Manuel se removió inquieto.

-Miguel…

-¿Qué? -bufó el aludido impaciente y Manuel tomó aire.

-Eso no puede ser.

-Cómo que…

-Martín está muerto.

Miguel abrió los ojos como platos, por un momento su corazón incluso se quiso detener. Fue como si primero ni siquiera asimilase las palabras de Manuel, como si fuese una de esas afirmaciones que a la primera se saben que son mentira. Pero algo le decía que no era el caso. La expresión de Manuel era casi la misma de un muerto y ahora notaba las ojeras y los ojos hinchados. Martín… _Pero ayer…_

-Pero…-comenzó susurrando, mas Manuel lo detuvo.

-Murió -susurró el chileno, tragando-. Ayer en el metro… Debiste haber oído de eso, del accidente. Nadie sabe como es que chocaron los dos trenes en un lugar así, pero no hubo sobrevivientes. Fue una tremenda tragedia, por Dios, Migue, ¿cómo es que no has escuchado nada de eso?

El peruano no respondió.

-Miguel…

-No.

-Miguel escúchame…

-¿¡QUÉ!?

Manuel tragó.

-Martín no pudo haberte ido a ver. Dijiste que fue cuando estaba oscuro… Martín murió a eso de las cuatro de la tarde.

Miguel abrió los ojos, Manuel retrocedió un paso. Ambos sintieron aquel escalofrío antes de que el peruano rompiera en llanto.


End file.
